


Dicc Gone Off

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CONNOR WHY, CONNRO YES, Dicc just, H A NK HELP, Hank and Connor - Freeform, M/M, Shit, first time masturbating, joke, just???, shitposting, smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: OK SO, Me and my friends were messing around this one idea, of Connor dick just...popping off from masturbating too hard, and just gets Hank help to put it back on.We were laughing so much about it, and I decided to make it into a fanfic, and now ima share it with them xDDENjoy





	Dicc Gone Off

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO, Me and my friends were messing around this one idea, of Connor dick just...popping off from masturbating too hard, and just gets Hank help to put it back on.  
> We were laughing so much about it, and I decided to make it into a fanfic, and now ima share it with them xDD  
> ENjoy

Connor blinked lightly, sitting on soft, warm bed. His hands rested by his sides, looking down at his lap.

He just ordered a new product that Cyberlife has put out for all androids, and he is lost on what to do with it.

A dick, a dick is what Connor got, he thought it would be great for him to get one, to be more human, to feel more human, but he had no idea on what to do with it at all.

His LED ran yellow, searching up on the web, seeing what he can even do.

Sex was the most common one, but Hank is out working in the DPD today.

Masturbation was the second most common one.

"Wrap..hand.." He mumbled lightly towards himself, blinking lightly, as he slowly takes his hand, wrapping it around his synthetic dick, a soft shiver went down his spine, feeling the warmth of his own "skin"

His fingers slowly peeling away, showing the underneath of his layer, as his dick followed along, showing all the whites and the plastics that was underneath the dick.

His LED went yellow once more, learning what should he do from here on out.

"Got it.." he breathes out lightly, moving his hand slowly up and down, feeling the dick slowly harden at his touch. Closing his eyes, as he produced a "dream" to help him continue this way.

"H-hn...Hank~" Connor moaned out, of course he did, he always wanted to do something with Hank, but he never gotten the chance to say so. Pumping his hand up and down his dick, biting down onto his bottom lip, lightly drawing some blue blood.

"A-ah..hn Hank~!" His hand started to move faster, feeling it twitch in his hand, pumping his hand faster, as he grips tighter, making himself more sensitive at his own touch, "Ah~!"

He came feel himself almost off the edge, one hand wrapped around his dick, and the other gripping onto the blankets of the bed.

"Connor! I'm home!"

"Hank~!" Connor moaned out once more, hearing Hanks voice, "f-fuck.." moving his hand faster, trying to push himself over the edge, hearing a loud pop, "FUCK~!"

Blinking lightly, as he looks down, seeing his dick in his hand still, but off his body, "er…" choking lightly, as he gets off from the bed, slowly walking out the bedroom, holding his dick in his hand, he could still feel it, with it being off his body.

"Hank, I have a problem.." Connor mumbled out lightly, as he looks up to the old man, seeing Hank wide eye.

"C-Connor! WHAT THE FUCK, WHY IS THERE A D ICK IN YOUR HAND, WHY ARE YOU NAKED, ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT THE FUCK CONNOR, WHAT DID YOU DO? IS THAT YOUR DICK YOU ARE HOLDING. DID YOU GET A DICK? CONNOR WHAT?!"

Hank screamed out, clearly in more distress that the android was.

"Yes....this is my dick...I think I pulled on it too hard..." He mumbled out lightly, seeing the man in a red blushing mess.

"What am I suppose to do?!!?!" He yelled out once more, watching Connor walk up to him.

"Put it back on, I clearly can't, it was placed there while I was on low resting mode, and I can't really bend myself to see all the attachments."

"For fuck sake." Hank breathes out, seeing Connor hold out his dick for Hank to grab, "Guess I am doing this!" He yelled out, taking the dick from Connor hands harshly.

"H-hn~!" Connor shivered lightly, making Hank blush.

"Did...did you feel THAT." Hank muttered out, now holding an android dick in his hand.

"Y-yes, not too rough with it, i-its sensitive." Connor let out a shaky breath, his legs now shaking.

Hank grumbled lightly, "I so need a drink after this." rubbing his temple with his free hand, "Ok..lay on the fucking couch." Hank looks back up, watching the naked android slowly make his way to the couch, laying himself on the couch.

Groaning out, as he walks towards the android, leaning down towards his height, as he looks at Connors empty crotch, "Next time, don't fucking pop this thing off." He muttered out, hearing small heavy breathing from the android, "For fuck fake.."

Spreading his legs lightly, seeing all the wires and attachments for the dick to be placed at, muttering under his breath, as he shuffles around the wires, slowly placing the dick wires in the right area.

"H-Hn~ Hank..~!" Connor moaned out lightly.

Hank slapped Connor on his pump, earning a soft grunt from the android, "S-Sorry...sensitive."

"I can tell." Hank muttered out, finally hearing a click, "Did I got it?"

"Y-yes..." Connor muttered out, sitting up on the couch, a soft blue blush went across his face, "Do not masturbate too hard...noted."

"Why were you anyways!? AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!"

"I-I wanted to try it out.." Connor mumbled out, jumping lightly at Hank yelling, as he jumped off the couch, "Got it!" as he made his way back into Hanks bedroom, getting some clothes on his naked body.

Rubbing his eyes, "What...the...fuck. I NEED TO WASH MY FUCKING HANDS." Hank screamed out, as he rushed towards the bathroom.


End file.
